


Save a horse, ride a cowboy

by luemeldane



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Maroon 5, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Eyesex, Foreplay, Licking, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Outing, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Shevine, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luemeldane/pseuds/luemeldane
Summary: It took Adam a moment to realize that he knew that intro and he knew that song. Everything clicked into place as a burst of impossibly white lights blinded him and the audience for a second and the first couple of chords of the song blasted through the speakers. As the blaze of the reflectors faded and the stage went back to it’s usual illumination, the first seconds of the instrumental part of the song went on and the brunette found himself incredibly anxious. His heart rate rose up a little, because seriously? Was Blake really going to do this? It must be the worst joke on the history of The Voice. A wave of heat hit him straight as Blake's voice finally came through, singing the first lines of the song as he all but strutted into the stage.Plus: Second Chapter featuring a 6673 words' long sex scene - from romantic sex to filthy sex, all in the same page, for your entertainment only!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new to this fandom and I actually looked for a fanfiction involving the motto "save a horse, ride a cowboy", but couldn't find any. Which is unbelievable, since it fits the shevine dinamics so perfectly! So, I took upon myself to write one. 
> 
> I'm a brazilian writer and I don't have a beta reader. If you find any mistakes in my english, please, warn me so I can correct it and improve my abilities with this language. 
> 
> Enjoy the sexyness!

The stage was dark and empty. There was a tangible feeling of anticipation filling up the room as everyone waited to see the performance that was about to happen. Blake was scheduled to perform solo and he was being suspiciously secretive about it the whole week. The rehearsals happened at odd hours, when no one would be on the set beside the strictly necessary people. The song choice was also a mystery and the few producers who knew what the country man was going to sing were lip-sealed about it. This was going to be a classic Blake Shelton move, probably something hilarious and slightly unbecoming. 

 

Everything was still pitch black and there was no warning whatsoever as a voice that was so autotuned that was borderline metallic resonated through the previously dead-silent room. 

 

_ Dum-de-de-dum, de-de-dum-de-de-dum, de-daa-daaaaa _

_ Dum-de-de-dum, de-de-dum-de-de-dum, de-daa-daa-daa-daa-daaaa! _

 

It took Adam a moment to realize that he knew that intro and he knew that song. Everything clicked into place as a burst of impossibly white lights blinded him and the audience for a second and the first couple of chords of the song blasted through the speakers. As the blaze of the reflectors faded and the stage went back to it’s usual illumination, the first seconds of the instrumental part of the song went on and the brunette found himself incredibly anxious. His heart rate rose up a little, because seriously? Was Blake really going to do this? It must be the worst joke on the history of The Voice. 

 

A wave of heat hit him straight as Blake's voice finally came through, singing the first lines of the song as he all but strutted into the stage.  

 

_ Well, I walk into the room passing out hundred dollar bills _

_ And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill _

_ And I buy the bar a double round of crown and everybody's getting down  _

_ An' this town ain't never gonna be the same. _

 

The lyrics of the song were so unbelievably stupid that it would have made Adam double down in laughter had he heard it on any other occasion. But in this moment, all he could do was froze up in his chair and gape at what he was seeing and hearing. Because Blake Shelton was a fucked up son of a bitch and he made a point to thicken his accent to a  _ stricking _ intensity. The sexual beat of the song and the sped up words heavy with southern drawl were vibrating straight to his groin and he thanked whatever Gods may be for his decision to go for a comfortable pair of jeans instead of skinny ones. Even his loose shirt was feeling too constricting at this point and the air conditioning system surely must have broke down, because he was sweating. It didn’t help that the country singer was wearing pants a little bit tighter than usual and an obscenely well fitting vest. That combined with a purposefully messy gray hair had Adam positively panting and all he could do was pray that the cameras wouldn’t do any close in on him. 

 

Because, if they did, the “b” of the bromance thing would be quickly scratched out. There were nothing platonic or friendly about Adam’s blown out pupils and slightly open mouth. 

 

_ Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city _

_ I make a lot of noise ‘cause the girls, they are so pretty _

_ Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy _

_ And the girls say: _

 

In his intoxicated haze, Adam had forgotten that the worst was yet to come. Blake reached the chorus with a shit eating smile ripping face from ear to ear and in the brief, barely half second pause marked by two drum beats before the main part of the lyrics, a lot of things happened. Blake’s piercing blue eyes looked straight at him, heavy with purpose. His smile turned to a malicious lopsided grin and he winked at the younger man without shame. 

 

_ Save a horse, ride a cowboy! _

_ Everybody says, _

_ Save a horse, ride a cowboy!  _

 

The way Blake sang it made it sound like an invitation. Like he was trying to convince Adam that doing what the song said was great idea - as if Adam needed any convincing on that. As the words left Blake’s mouth, they hit him like a physical blow. For a moment he thought he could come right then and there. That was it, Adam Levine was coming undone under the sexyness of Blake Shelton on national television. But then again, who could blame him? Who in their right mind would envision themselves riding Blake Shelton’s cock without getting a little worked up, really? Besides, Blake was not making a joke, he was making a strong statement. There was no way to dismiss what just happened between them as a jest, as a part of the bromance act. Blake sang with intent and Adam responded accordingly. And if there was any hope of saving their asses from the embarrassment that was having eyesex before the whole country, Blake threw it away as he blurted out his version of the last verse of the song. 

 

_ I'm a thourough-bred, that's what he said In the back of my truck bed _

_ As I was gettin' buzzed on suds out on some back country road, we where flying high _

_ Fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time _

_ And I was going, just about as far as he'd let me go. _

_ But his evaluation of my cowboy reputation had me begging for salvation all night long _

_ So I took him out giggin frogs, introduced him to my old bird dog _

_ And sang him every Willie Nelson song I could think of, _

_ And we made love! _

 

It was absolutely impossible to miss the way Blake swapped every “she” and “her” in the lyrics for “he” and “him” as he kept staring at Adam with a fond smile. It hit home, because the first time he and Blake ever made love was in a situation similar of the one depicted in the song. A few months after Blake’s divorce he had invited Adam to join him in his ranch for a time off from the craziness of their public life. Blake drove him everywhere in his pick up and insisted upon introducing him to a wide range of “country activities” during their break. The sexual tension that always existed between them build up from there until it reached the point that they couldn’t keep away from each other. One thing led to another and they finally consummated their relationship physically. 

 

The memories of that special moment mixed with the obscene tone of the melody and Blake’s voice had Adam reeling. He was hard and needy and everything was way too much. The older man had outed them to the world in the most explicit way possible short of outright saying “I’m having sex with Adam Levine”, but the only thing Adam could think about as Blake finished the song was that he had to drag the gigantic fool to a more private venue before something even more disastrous happened. Something like him getting up from his chair, marching up to the stage and pulling Blake into a wild kiss and a hot make out session before the stunned audience. 

 

Deciding to spare the eyes of the poor girls and boys - despite their apparent eagerness to watch animalistic sex happening onstage, if they high pitched screams and shouts were anything to go by - Adam got up and made a beeline to the backstage. He knew Blake would follow him shortly after Carson’s usual intervention post-performance.

 

He was sure the producers could work out the final edition of the episode to mask his desperate flight and keep everything PG rated, even if they were mad at Blake for promising a joke and delivering gay porn. And if they had to wait for Blake and Adam to deal with their stuff before they could resume the recording of the episode, it was their problem. They must have known that letting Blake do this stunt would cost a high price. 

 

He went directly to his trailer and sat down in the couch, gripping the arm of the furniture as if to anchor himself to reality. His arousal was so intense that he was feeling a little high, body shaking and twisting by itself.. He made a conscious effort to inhale and exhale rhythmically, trying to calm himself down. His rock hard cock, though, would have none of it. It kept throbbing uncomfortably in his pants and Adam unconsciously pressed his hand over the fabric of his pants. He was so out of it that he didn’t even notice the cheering of the audience fading, indicating that Blake had finally finished his little show. He barely registered the clicking of his door handle and when he finally looked up with crazed eyes, the sight made him whimper. Fucking whimper. 

 

Blake was leaning upon the frame of the trailer’s small door, which made him look even bigger than usual. He was looking at Adam with intense bed eyes that showed up under the bridge of a black cowboy hat. A cowboy hat! He must have planned this and let the damn thing strategically placed so he could grab it in his way to Adam’s trailer. 

 

“Look at you” his voice was low and husky as his eyes leered at Adam’s debauched figure. “You look like I already fucked so good”. 

 

Adam squirmed under the lascivious words and heated stare. A strangled moan escaped from his mouth, so raspy that it sounded like it tore his throat on its way out. The wave of pleasure that traveled through his body was so strong that he couldn’t help but close his eyes tightly and grip his cock roughly through the denim of his jeans. 

 

“So what do you say,  _ rockstar _ ? Will you take up on my invitation?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this one gets a positive response, I promise to make a sequel involving a naked Adam riding Blake with nothing but a cowboy hat on. Really filthy stuff to skyrocket the rate of this fic to stratosphere. What do you say?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again folks! Yeah, I know this took me way too long, but hopefully it will be worth it. This chapter basically consist of 6673 words of pure sex, including both dirtiness and cuteness. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know. This work is not beta-ed and english is not my native language.

“Come in and close the door.” Adam’s voice sounded foreign as it echoed in the narrow space. It was way too low for someone well known for his high pitch.

“Yessir.” Blake tilted his head downwards, lifting up his right hand and placing it on top of the hat he was wearing, tipping the garment down to hide his face as he finally stepped into the trailer, turning around to shut and lock the door behind him. The loud click of the latch falling into place snapped Adam out of his momentary meltdown. They were now securely separated from the outside world and if he wanted to act upon the desires overflowing him, he would have to get out of his head.

It took him less than a second to get up and cross the narrow space between the couch and the door. Before Blake could even fully turn back to look at Adam again, he was pushed against the hard surface by the younger man. One of Adam’s hands flew to Blake’s hair and gripped it forcibly. The other one reached the black hat in order to keep it in place. As stupid as the damn thing had seemed in the beginning, now it was part of the game and it was staying till the end. As he found no resistance whatsoever from the other man, he dove in, literally shoving his tongue past Blake’s lips without ceremony. 

The kiss was harsh, borderline violent, but the muffled moans that were trying to break out from Blake’s mouth, only to be greedily swallowed by Adam’s own, indicated that the older man was reveling in the roughness just as much as he was. As their tongues found each other, they engaged in a fierce fight for dominance, pushing and grinding, alternating the battlefield between their moist cavities. As he lost his ground and Blake’s tongue invaded his mouth one more time, Adam decided to take advantage of the situation. Instead of trying to push it out again, he used his own slick muscle to slide gently but obscenely against the trespasser. That actually earned him the satisfaction of  _ feeling  _ the shiver that shook the broad body he was pressed against.

The particularly intense wave of pleasure ignited Blake even more. Adam barely had time to register large and strong hands gripping both of his upper arms before he was yanked and spun around in a surprisingly smooth maneuver that ended with his back being knocked against the door with a loud thump. He gasped as the impact forced the air out of his lungs. He had half a mind to protest about the excessive brutality of Blake’s manhandling, but before any sound could make it past his lips, his bottom one was caught between Blake’s teeth. 

It was as if someone clicked on the slow motion button. All the frenzy that overtook them a few moments ago came to a sudden stillness in a calculated effort on Blake’s part. His big hands were clutching Adam’s arms tightly enough to bruise but also to efficiently keep him in place and there was enough pressure on his bite to tear flesh if Adam moved too abruptly. The older man’s body language was commanding and it gave away a simple order: stop.

It worked like a charm and Adam’s body went limp in Blake’s grasp. If the rocker had any of his usual wit left in that moment, he would ask if Blake was a fucking Man Whisperer or something - a look and a gesture and anyone would do as he wished. However, the forced pause on their make out session gave Adam a moment to scrutinize the situation. He noticed that Blake’s cock was visibly twitching in his pants, his chest was heaving and his eyes were firmly shut. It became clear to him that the other man was struggling to regain the control he obviously came very close to losing. And it would be funny - Blake almost coming in his pants from a kiss alone - if it wasn’t so goddamn sexy.

As Blake successfully willed himself to calm down, he lazily pulled his teeth along Adam’s bottom lip, scraping the soft surface gently before finally letting it go. Adam hummed pleasantly at the sensation. Blue eyes locked into brown ones and an adoring smile graced Blake’s face. 

“You’ll be the death of me.” He confessed without shame.

“Hopefully not before I get to ride you as you asked me to.” Adam shot merciless.

“Shit.” Blake barked as another wave of arousal hit him. “Adam, I am so hard for you right now that I’m actually hurting.” His voice had dropped an octave and if the strained sound of it was anything to go by, he really wasn’t speaking figuratively. 

“I’m sure you are. Hard and throbbing in those pants. I know they are not big enough to contain you Blake. They are constricting and uncomfortable. They are nothing like my mouth - soft, warm, wet, welcoming. Eager to take you. Made to take you.” Adam all but purred, putting his arms around Blake’s neck and pulling him close to whisper the words directly into his ear. 

“Jesus.” It was all Blake managed before he slammed the small body into the wooden surface once again, claiming his mouth with a filthy kiss. 

When they finally broke apart, a mischievous expression was painted all over Adam’s face. He put both of his hands on Blake’s hips and used them for support to slowly lower himself, pushing back the large body previously pressed against his’ to gain more space.

“You look pretty on your knees Adam.” Blake’s voice reached his ears as his knees reached the hard floor. “So goddamn pretty. It’s the second best view in the world.” The words were nothing more than lustful slur. The blue eyes followed Adam’s every movement carefully, brimming with a mix of amusement and arousal. 

“Yeah? What’s the first one?” Adam asked without looking up, his eyes focused on Blake’s crotch while his hands started to work to unfasten his belt.

“You on all fours.” 

A long groan escaped Adam’s lips at the words and the hands fumbling with the leather accessory became even more eager. When the younger man finally managed to unbuckle it, he gave a sharp tug that made the strap slide smoothly around Blake’s waist. The now useless object was tossed somewhere on the floor as Adam’s attention shifted to the task of undoing the button and zipper of the denim pants in front of him. He needed to get Blake out of the damn thing ASAP. 

“Eager, are we?” The amusement in Blake’s voice deepened as his pants finally pooled down around his ankles, along with his boxer briefs. It was unlike Adam to rush things this way. He usually liked to take his sweet time undressing Blake piece by piece, savoring the images his body painted in the canvas of the bedsheets. But they were not in bed and this was not usual and at this point, the brunette couldn’t get to Blake’s cock fast enough for his liking even if he was moving in the speed of light. 

Blake barely had time to enjoy the relief of having his already rock hard shaft finally freed from the enclosure of his clothes before it was buried to the hilt in a wet tight heat. He moaned loudly, almost shouted really, at the intense and sudden pleasure. Adam echoed the sentiment, which resulted in the strong vibration of his throat traveling along Blake’s length, making his knees go weak. To keep himself from falling, the older man plastered both of his hands against the door at Adam’s back. His nails scratched the wooden surface in a desperate attempt to refrain from shoving his member even further into Adam’s mouth. 

The muffled sounds coming from Adam didn’t stop after that. He kept moaning obscenely as he bobbed his head, hungrily sliding Blake’s cock in and out of his mouth from tip to hilt hard and fast from the start. The older man’s instinct was to close his eyes to focus on the sensation of Adam’s lips and tongue furiously working on his hard on, but he just couldn’t bring himself to look away from the other’s face. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were hollow as he alternated skillfully between licks and sucks on Blake’s dick. Yet, his expression was brimming with delight. It was as if blowing Blake was the best fucking thing in the entire world. And, truth be told, to Adam in that moment, it actually was.

The younger man didn’t know if it was because of the thrill of eyefucking on national television, but Blake’s cock had never seemed so enticing, never tasted so good. And that was saying something, because blowing his boyfriend off ranked really high on the list of things Adam loved to do. But that afternoon was something else entirely. He was needily - greedily even - taking every inch inside of his mouth and then letting it go at once, just to have the satisfaction of taking it again and again. He was completely overtaken by his own pleasure and couldn’t hold back even if he tried. 

It was driving Blake downright crazy. Adam always gave great blow jobs and he always looked amazing while doing so, but he never seemed to enjoy it  _ this much _ . He never did it with so much  _ reverence  _ before, like Blake’s shaft was something to be worshiped. At this point, it was safe to say that Blake was closing in on his orgasm more due to the visual stimuli than the actual friction on his member. As a particularly strong wave of pleasure traveled through his nervous system, the taller man involuntarily bucked his hips forward, regretting it immediately. Adam was having such a great time that Blake didn’t want to do anything that could make it uncomfortable or unpleasant.

The fear that he might have actually choked his boyfriend and therefore ruined it for him was quickly scratched from his mind. His blunt move earned him the loudest moan so far and Adam actually trashed his whole body against the door, pulling Blake with him and bringing him closer, deeper. After a moment of stillness in which Adam struggled to regain his breath (he was choked after all, just didn’t dislike it as Blake thought he would), the hands on Blake’s hip started to urge him to move backwards. He was about to pull out, worried that he might have hurt Adam somehow, when the same hands made him stop and urged him forward this time. The other man was encouraging him to fuck his mouth. 

“Holy shit!” Was all that Blake managed before driving in mercilessly. If Adam wanted it rough, who was he to deny him? 

The hands resting on the door moved down to entangle in Adam’s hair, both to keep his head steady as he moved and to keep it from banging against the door. Holding tight into the short threads, he slowed his pace a little to give Adam time to relax and adjust his jaw. The rhythm increased gradually, until he was thrusting into Adam’s mouth as fast, as hard and as deep as they both needed. Adam’s own fingers were sinking into the flesh of Blake’s ass, nails probably breaking the skin, but they couldn’t care less. After a few more thrusts, the older man felt his orgasm getting too close and suddenly pulled out.

“No, no, no!” Adam protested immediately, using his hands, still firmly placed on each of Blake’s cheeks, to try to will him back to his mouth. 

“Adam, stop. Come here.” Blake moved his hands to Adam’s arms and pulled him up gently, bringing his lips together in a chaste kiss. “This was the best head of my life. Seriously. Hands down.” He said sincerely, which earned him a smug grin he chose to ignore. “And trust me, I do want to come hard down your throat and have you swallowing everything as greedily as you wish.”  

“Then why don’t you?” 

“Because I want to come inside of you even more.” Blake answered simply, capturing Adam’s lips in a deep and wet kiss while he kicked his boots off and stepped out of the pants on the floor. He moved his hands to the brim of Adam’s T-shirt and pulled it up, removing it in a smooth and coordinate movement. The rockstar, in turn, started to undo the buttons of the vest Blake was still wearing. It dawned on him, then, that he had sucked Blake off and had been fucked in the mouth by the man while he was wearing a cowboy hat, a vest and his boots (technically). He didn’t know whether to be proud of ashamed of the fact.

Deciding it was not the right time to wonder about that, he slid the piece of clothing down the other man’s shoulders and arms and moved to the white shirt he was wearing. He pulled it up, removing it as his’ had been, despite the fact that Blake was wearing a button down. At this point in the game, Adam wouldn’t be caught dead unbuttoning anything more. Fuck it if he probably tore Blake’s shirt closed cuffs as they were forced up his thick forearms. He had tons of white shirts anyway. The two last things on the way of a fully-naked foreplay was Adam’s pants and underwear and Blake took it upon himself to get rid of the offending items. As soon as they both were on their birthday suits, the country star hands traveled down Adam’s side slowly, feeling every curve of the slender body until they finally reached his ass. 

In a quick movement, the country star lowered his body and placed his large palms on the back of Adam’s tights, pushing up and lifting the man as if he was weightless. The smaller man groaned hoarsely, his cock jumping excitedly before Blake’s power display. Using his leverage, Blake directed his new assault to Adam’s neck, licking a long stripe along his jugular and jaw, finishing his path with a gentle suck on the earlobe. He tracked back down the same way, but with light bites and sucks instead of his tongue. Unable to use his legs, Adam resorted to clutching desperately into Blake’s shoulders as the ministrations sent shockwaves directly to his nether region. The fact that his boyfriend’s hard cock was pressing against the crack of his ass didn’t help his situation in the slightest. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He chanted as the pleasure suddenly became too much.

“That’s the plan.” Blake smiled against Adam’s neck.

“Damn, how come you never fucked me against a wall?” 

“That’s next.” The tone was unmistakably cocky and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Too much talk, too little sex.” Adam defied.

“We’re getting there. Actually…” Blake trailed off, moving two steps backwards to gain enough space to turn around with Adam still firmly in his grasp. It would be a lie if Adam said that the easiness with which Blake carried him around didn’t drove him bat shit crazy. 

“Strong is the new sexy.” Adam joked in Blake’s ears, his arms snaked tight around the other’s neck as they moved towards the couch. 

“You bet.” That was all Adam got before he was unceremoniously dropped into the couch. He let out a loud huff, despite how soft the furniture was. 

“So much for romance.” He said bitterly as he adjusted himself in the fluffy surface, his voice more steady now that he was back to solid ground. There was something equally arousing and scary about being at someone’s mercy, even though he trusted Blake with his life.

“Do you want romance right now? Because I can go buy you some flowers, but I’d rather fuck you into oblivion.” Blake said nonchalantly. 

“Oh my!” Adam brought his hands to his chest and clutched at it dramatically, faking a touched expression. “No one ever said something so beautiful to me before!” He couldn’t keep the façade thought, breaking down into a wide grin which Blake mirrored. 

Wasting no time, the country man placed a knee between Adam’s slightly open legs, using the support offered by the sofa to loom over the slender figure of his boyfriend. 

“I do think your eyes are beautiful, though.” He continued, looking straight into Adam’s eyes with a fond expression and adoring eyes. It melted Adam’s heart a little. And that was the most amazing thing about Blake - even in the middle of the kind of hot and dirty sex they were having, the cowboy still found the perfect moments to express his love, be it with words, with a look or with a tender caress. It was never just emotionless sex with him, never. It was always making love. Sometimes filthily, sometimes sweetly - always amazingly. 

“Come here, you big oaf!” Adam said with a soft smile. He placed one hand in the nape of Blake’s neck, under the hat he was miraculously still wearing, and closed the gap between them with a sweet and slow kiss. 

As they engaged once again in a make out session, Blake’s big and warm hands started to roam all over Adam’s body, just feeling the skin under his palms. It worked like a charm to rise the heat of the atmosphere once again. The man knew all too well the effect he had on his boyfriend. Even after the years they had been together, Blake’s touch still ignited Adam like it was electrically charged. The thing people said about the passion subsiding with time? Didn’t apply to them at all. 

The smaller body was already writhing under the larger one when their mouths finally broke apart. Painfully slowly, Blake’s lips moved downwards, brushing lightly against Adam’s neck and chest until they finally reached his left nipple. The rockstar's head trashed back when he felt the velvet like touch of a wet tongue against the sensitive area. A moan escaped his lips, getting louder as one of the hands roaming aimlessly found it’s way to his other nipple and began to stroke it.  

“Fuck!” Adam had to use all that was left of his rationality to keep the word a whisper instead of the shout he desperately wanted to let out, because Blake’s teeth closed down on his skin at the time his fingers pinched it carefully and the mix of pleasure-pain caused by the actions was maddening.

He could feel Blake smiling against his chest at the desired reaction, but couldn’t see the other man’s face because the cowboy hat was blocking his view. Deciding it was unacceptable, he reached for the garment and took it off, placing it in his own head instead. That made Blake look up and instantly smile slyly. 

“You look deadly sexy in a cowboy hat.” Blake mused. 

“Look who’s talking!” Adam all but barked. 

“Having a change of heart? Because I recall you saying it was ‘incredibly stupid’ once.” There was nothing but smugness in the country star voice. It successfully irked the other man. 

“Fuck you! Keep going!” The brunette urged, too aroused to be patient. 

“You wish is my command, darling.” Blake’s tone was deliberately patronizing because he knew it would fuel Adam’s anger even further. Predictably, his lover expression turned to a indignant one and he was about to cuss the hell out of him when Blake - in an impressively fast movement - grabbed his legs and pushed them against his chest roughly, fully exposing his ass. 

The words about to come out of Adam’s mouth were suppressed by a heavy exhale caused by the sudden compression of his belly. Anyway, whatever it was that he wanted to say got lost in his brain in the exact moment Blake’s tongue rubbed languidly against his entrance. The last of the now misguided anger left in his body mixed strangely with the sudden rush of pleasure, making him squirm helplessly. 

“Fucking tease.” He muttered, knowing all too well that his boyfriend did it consciously. But soon enough his words became incoherent lustful noises as Blake began to move his tongue slowly up and down Adam’s crack. 

“Damn, babe. I can feel your hole pulsating under my tongue. You’re really feeling it, aren’t you?” 

When no answer reached his ears, Blake shifted his gaze from Adam’s throbbing pucker to his face. The sight before his’ eyes rendered him breathless for a moment. The brunette’s head was thrown back against the arm of the couch, exposing his throat. It made the movement of his Adam’s apple (the literality of the name would be funny, had he thought about it in any other occasion) very clear. He could see how it bobbed up and down as Adam moaned and gulped, as he breathed raggedly under Blake’s ministrations. The heavily tattooed chest was also heaving erratically and his hands were clutching tightly at the fabric underneath them. Sadly, Blake couldn’t get a clear view of Adam’s face, but judging by his body language, he was sure that the rocker had his eyes shut and mouth slightly open. He had seen it before - Adam completely gone - and there was nothing he enjoyed more greatly than the knowledge that he was the cause of the other man’s abandon. 

It made Blake’s inside stirr and he was taken over by a somewhat dark desire to see to what lengths he could take Adam’s control until he lost it completely. A malicious smile bended his lips as he took one last glance to his unsuspecting boyfriend. With his eyes closed, he had no way to know what Blake was going to do next. Seizing the opportunity, he shoved his tongue deeply and roughly into the tight hole without warning. Adam’s body jolted violently at the sudden intrusion. Blake had to actually use a good portion of his muscle strength to keep him in place. 

“Fuck!” This time, Adam couldn’t help but yell, eyes gone wild at the sensations invading his body. He was trembling from the amount of pleasure coursing through his nervous system. 

Adam’s involuntary protest at the suddenness of Blake’s move was to no avail. The country star had his mind set on driving Adam to the edge and he could not be deterred. Mercilessly, he began to thrust his tongue in and out of Adam’s entrance harshly, but slowly. Once it was inside, he took his time to curl and stretched and move the warm muscle before pulling out and repeating the process all over again. And Adam could feel it. Oh boy, could he feel it! He was almost painfully aware of Blake’s wet and warm tongue moving inside of him, probing fiercely at his inner walls before emerging again and doing the same at the bundle of nerves of his entrance. 

“Blake, Blake, Blake!” Adam’s chant of his name fueled his libido even further. He knew that this wasn’t really a good thing considering where they were, but for a moment he let his possessiveness take the better of him. He wanted everyone to hear what he did to Adam, he wanted it plastered on the headlines all over the world, how Blake’s name was the one to slip from the sexisest man alive’s lips as he losed his wit, how he was the only person in the word allowed and capable of reducing the cocky rockstar to a moaning and whimpering mess. But he quickly got a hold of himself, knowing all too well how badly being caught could end for both of them. It was hard enough that the whole planet was going to know they were an item as soon as the episode recorded today aired, they didn’t need a sexual scandal to top it off. 

“Shush, Adam. They’re going to hear you.” Blake warned, letting go of Adam’s legs and helping them to their original position against the couch. 

Adam’s chest was rising and falling heavily as his body finally relaxed against the fluff surface. He kept his eyes shut, trying to regain the pace of both his breathing and his heartbeat. Even though Blake was not touching him anymore, he could feel the distinct feeling of his orgasm close by. 

“Blake, I’m about to come. I won’t last through much more.” Adam admitted with an unsteady voice.

“I know, babe. I’m on the edge too. But I have to at least prepare you properly. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Blake said while getting up and away from the couch to fumble through the drawer of Adam’s dressing table where he knew there would be a bottle of lube. 

“If you try to prep me Blake, there will be no fucking.” Adam stated matter-of-factly, repositioning himself on the couch to a sitting position. 

“What do you suggest then? To go dry?” He asked, sounding both worried and sort of amused. 

“Hell no. Are you crazy?” Adam frowned at the absurdity of the prospect. But immediately his expression morphed into a sly one. “I could prep myself. I won’t come if it’s not you.”

Blake’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and he actually gaped at the statement, looking dumbstruck for a moment. If he was asked to point out what shocked him the most - the mental image of Adam preparing himself or the reminder of how much effect he had over the younger - he wouldn’t know how to answer. Finally, he let out a heavy breath. 

“Fuck Adam! Now I’m really torn between agreeing with your suggestion or just going with mine. I need to get inside of you so bad!” He all but panted, looking lasciviously at his boyfriend.

“Toss me the lube and stay where you are.” Adam’s voice assumed a commanding tone and the country star was more than happy to oblige. He finally found the half used bottle among Adam’s mess and threw it to the man, who easily catched it in the air and smiled widely. 

Adam proceeded to uncap the vessel without much ceremony before locking eyes with his boyfriend. He let his body slide languidly on the couch until he was laying back against it, retrieving one of the cushions that had fallen to the floor during their make out session and using it to support his head. He slung one of his legs over the back of the furniture and pulled the other against his chest, tilting his ass up a little and giving the other man a clear view of his hole. 

Blake leaned heavily against the dressing table behind him, not trusting that his knees would  _ not  _ fail him before such an obscene sight. Showing off all the flexibility his yoga practices had given him, Adam stretched the arm in which hand he was holding the lubricant around his bent leg and made a spectacle of pouring the translucent liquid directly over his hole, putting an effort into not squirming as he felt it dribbling down his crack. Quickly, he put the bottle on the floor and moved his now free hand between his knees to catch the fluid before it reached the couch and made a mess. He smeared the oily substance all over his hole in slow circular motions, enjoying the friction against the sensitive area. At this point, Blake was positively drooling where he stood. 

Without breaking eye contact, Adam finally used his index finger to breach the bundle of nerves, moaning softly and lustfully. He saw Blake lick his lips wantonly and added a second finger right away, feeling a slight burn, and started to thrust them in and out very slowly. The volume of the sounds Adam was making increased as he began to alternate between thrusting and scissoring his hole. More pleasurable than the action itself was the hungry and desperate look on his partner face. Blake seemed on the verge of jumping over him and eating him alive and that was incredibly arousing.

“Enjoying the show?” He asked sassily, never stopping to play with himself. 

“To put it mildly.” Blake purred, unconsciously reaching for his cock and stroking it lightly. “But I don’t think only two fingers will do you any good Adam. My cock is much bigger than that, you know.” 

“Damn right I do!” Adam exhaled and finally added a third finger, shuddering a little. “That’s better?” He smiled weakly, torn between keeping the sassy attitude and giving in to the pleasure coursing through his body. 

“Fuck, much better. You’re clenching so deliciously on your fingers, Adam, it’s obscene.” As the words left his mouth, the hand on Blake’s cock sped up a little. 

“If you keep touching yourself, this will be over way too soon.” Adam admonished. 

“I’m throbbing so hard right now that I couldn’t stop myself even if I wanted, babe. It is easily solved, though. I could fuck you right now…” Blake said, looking predatorily at Adam as he straightened himself and began to walk towards the other man. “I could shove myself inside of you real hard, give your hole something really good to clench on instead of those fingers.” 

With just a few strides, his giant body was looming over his boyfriend’s. Adam was about to relax his leg to accommodate him, but Blake put a hand over it to keep it in place - keep his ass exposed as it was. He placed one hand on the side of Adam’s head and used the other to guide his shaft, fitting it’s length against Adam’s ass crack. 

“Do you want it Adam?” He said as he started to move, rubbing his cock up and down between Adam’s buttocks. “Do you want me to fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling me inside of you for days?” 

“Jesus fuck, Blake! Yes, please, please!” Adam downright begged, his pride be damned. The feeling of his lover hard member brushing against his lubed up hole was the last straw. He couldn’t bear any more teasing or foreplay. He wanted Blake inside of him and he wanted it right now. 

Blake laughed, taking a minute to capture his partner's lips in a sweet kiss before positioning himself at Adam’s entrance. The rock singer reached for Blake’s ass with both of his hands and, after a brief exchange of looks of consent, he pulled the man towards himself. 

Both of them groaned in unison as Blake was buried deep inside of Adam all at once. They took a moment to regain their breaths and calm their bodies down so it wouldn’t end even before it started. It also gave time for Adam to adjust to the new stretch. Three finger were nothing, really, compared to Blake’s cock. 

“Shit, Adam, you feel amazing!” Blake breathed out before he began to move. 

“You too Blake, you fill me up so good!” Adam replied, letting go of Blake’s hips to give them more freedom of movement and tangling his arms around his neck instead.

They sat a slow pace, grinding lazily just to feel each other up. Hands roamed freely against skin and their mouths found each other in a series of deep kisses. As soon as Adam’s body was completely relaxed in his grasp, Blake increased the rhythm gradually, thrusting harder and faster by the second, finding motivation in Adam’s aroused mewls and the younger’s nails scratching his back. It didn’t take long for them to be pushed against the edge once more. 

“I could stay inside of you forever, babe.” Blake confessed earnestly. 

“And I would let you, Blake. I swear to God himself that I would. But it’s not really possible and I’m getting too close. This is not how this is supposed to end, is it?” Adam said, moving his hand to tip up, with his index finger, the hat that had stayed valiantly in his head throughout the whole ordeal. “I plan to take the offer you left on the table.” He added mischievously. 

The older man smiled at the reminder and pulled out of Adam carefully, barely containing a protesting growl at the loss of the warm pressure against his member. They both stood up and the rockstar immediately pushed the coffee table out of the square rug that was placed in front of his couch. 

“You want to do it on the floor? I thought you said it was unsanitary the last time I suggested we did it this way…” Blake looked absolutely bemused.

“There’s no other place with enough space to do it and there’s not a chance I will leave without riding you like a fucking bull!” Adam declared, grabbing Blake by the waist and pulling him closed for a kiss. 

“I’m-... not com-!.. plaining.” Blake muttered inside the kiss. 

Without parting lips, they lowered their entangled selves to the floor. As they went, Adam leaned over Blake until the taller man was sprawled with his back against the rug and a lap full of brunette rockstar. They kept kissing, alternating between deep tongue-dives and quick pecks while Adam adjusted his knees in the right position to be able to move above his boyfriend. When they finally broke apart, it was to give Adam space to lift his knees and reach between their bodies to steady Blake’s cock with his hand so he could slide down on it. As soon as it was positioned firmly below his entrance, Adam let himself fall down in a measured, but still fast movement. They both cried out loud at the sensation, enhanced by the expectation that had been building up for this moment. 

They stood still for a second, waiting for the initial shockwaves to subside so they could keep going without coming all over themselves before the really good stuff began to happen. When he finally felt like it was safe to go on, Adam started slow up-and-down motions, savoring the stretch caused by Blake’s shaft. The older man, on the other hand, stayed in his laid back position against the rug, paralyzed by his own awe at the scene unfolding before his eyes. It didn’t matter how many years he had been with Adam, the man’s beauty never ceased to amaze him. Looking at the completely naked, heavily inked, lean but strong body stretched back on top of him and seeing the contentment in his expression as their bodies became one, Blake’s chest filled with love. When he finally moved, it was to grab Adam’s waist with both hands with a firm but gentle grip in an unconscious attempt to feel closer to the object of his unconditional affection. 

“I love you. You know that, right?” The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about them. The sudden and unexpected statement made Adam pause abruptly and look down with a confused expression. It lasted less than a second, though. As soon as the brunette registered what Blake had said, his confusion turned into a fond smile. 

“Yeah, I know that. I love you too, you big sap. More than anything.” 

As the rockstar started to move again, Blake couldn’t bring himself to take his hands away from the pale skin. He wanted to touch and caress and cherish the perfect body of the man he loved while making love to him and so he did. As always, it drove Adam crazy and the more Blake moved his hands, the faster he moved. When he finally got the angle right and the country man cock hit his prostate spot on, Adam’s whole body trembled and would have collapsed on top of Blake if the man hadn’t hold it. Enjoying the overwhelmed state of his boyfriend, Blake put his hands back on Adam’s waist and put his muscle strength to good use. He literally lifted Adam’s body so that his cock slid almost entirely out of the man’s hole only to push him down again in one hard move that earned him a loud moan. Satisfied with the outcome, he repeated the action over and over again, until Adam was positively panting and just didn’t know what to do with himself, giving away to Blake’s will completely. 

“Ride me, cowboy.” Blake guided gently as he let go of the younger man.

And so he did. The brunette straightened his back and looked at the other man with promising eyes. Lifting one hand to the top of his hat in a stereotyped cowboy move, he began to roll his hips in simultaneously back-and-forth and circular motion, never breaking eye contact with the man underneath him. 

“I knew you had the talent.” Blake tried to joke, but it came out strained as pleasure overcame him. 

“You’re the only animal I can ride, Blake.” Adam’s attempt at impertinence was way more successful, especially considering that he took the opportunity to increase the speed of his movements and it worked like a charm to shut down any witty remarks Blake might have had. The older man closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back against the furry rug. He was way past the edge. In terms of metaphors, he had already fallen of the cliff and was now bravely hanging in a branch that came out of the cliffside. 

“Look at me.” Adam commanded. “Watch me. It was you who invited me.” 

“I’m about to come Adam.” Blake answered, not complying to Adam’s wishes for the first time that day. 

“It’s okay. Come for me Blake. Come  _ in  _ me Blake! I want to feel your load filling me up to the brim.” 

The sensual tone and words made the country star open up his eyes, but they showed determination instead of resignation. Blake would be damned if he came before his partner could get his own pleasure. Gathering all the willpower left in his body, he propped himself in one elbow and reached for Adam’s cock with his other hand at the same time he started to rock his hips as much as he could considering Adam’s weight pressing him down against the floor. It was the rock star's turn to shut his eyes and trash back. Naturally, they fell in a coordinate rhythm with Blake thrusting up and Adam thrusting down. Their moans got louder as their speed increased. 

It didn’t take long for Blake’s strokes on Adam’s cock and the brushes and hits in his prostate to finally break the man down. With one strangled cry of pleasure, Adam arched his back in a beautiful semicircle (yoga classes be blessed) that stretched and exposed all of his body, accentuating the muscle structure and the ink on it, and came all over Blake’s hand. The spasms caused by his intense orgasm made Adam clutch desperately at the hat he was still holding and, in that moment, he really looked like a cowboy riding a horse or a bull.

Everything from the sight of Adam’s blissed state, the fantasy of having him wearing nothing but a black cowboy hat to the the involuntary clenches of his hole around Blake’s cock was simply too much for the older man’s already wrecked self control. He joined the younger in his moan and came with one last, hard and deep thrust. As they came down of their highs, Adam literally came down on top of Blake, body going limp from overexertion. Blake catched and pulled him into a warm embrace, enjoying the sensation of their bare skin being pressed so closely together. He ten reached for Adam’s chin with his clean hand and lifted it gently, leaning forward a little to catch the man’s lips with his own. 

As their fatigue got the better of them, they broke the intimate contact and let their body fall bonelessly over the surfaces they were currently in. After a few seconds of blissful silence, Blake’s voice echoed in the room. 

“Hey, Adam…” He called with a tired, but completely satisfied voice. 

“What?” Adam echoed the sentiment in his tone.

“Let’s save all the horses in the world!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeew, that was a lot of words for a sex scene. I hope you have enjoyed!!
> 
> Let me know what you think about it. Your feedback is very important for me!


End file.
